inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Setsuna Miyazaki
Setsuna Miyazaki (刹那宮崎, Miyazaki Setsūna) is a distant cousin of the great Lady Kikyo, and a powerful miko in her own right. Unlike other Miko, she dabbles in the forbidden arts of black magic; this was the event which caused her exile from the continent. Upon arriving in feudal Japan, she took residence in Kaede's village; where she took up her cousin Kikyo's role as the protector of the village and ultimately the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Appearance Personality In terms of personality, Setsuna is very soft and kind. She can also often be aggressive, always appearing eager for a fight, as well as very competitive, easily bored, and extremely ill-tempered. She is often the victim of Seireitou's lecherous tendencies and slaps him for it. From what has been seen of Setsuna, she has pride in her abilities. She also has a sense of humor, even under stressful situations. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment and amusement of anyone around at the time. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way. History Powers & Abilities Setsuna carries a traditional black Saigūyūmi (巫女ボウ, Priestess Bow) and a quiver of Hamaya (悪の矢印を破壊する, "evil-destroying arrow" or "demon-breaking arrow"). She has the ability to imbue each arrow with great spiritual power that has destroyed, disabled or sealed any Yōkai or other evil to date. *'Sacred Arrow:' The sacred arrow is an arrow used by priestesses, similar to Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi. It can easily break barriers, destroy spells, and obliterate demons when struck. *'Purification Powers:' These powers come in a variety of different forms when used by Setsuna. When Setsuna was attacked by several powerful demons, she used her purification powers to strike each of them with bolts of purification. These powers killed all during this occasion. On another occasion, when Setsuna and Seireitou were trapped alone in a cave together, Setsuna used these powers to create an orb of light from her hands in order to destroy insects that were attacking the weakened Seireitou. *'Archery:' Coming from an era of endless wars, Setsuna has mastered the ability of archery. She can easily shoot enemies from long or short distances and has an uncanny ability to strike demons even from longs distances. *'Sealing Arrow:' The sacred arrow is an arrow that places an enemy under a spell of sleep for eternity. It's said that these arrows are meant to seal demons that are otherwise invincible. *'Spiritual Powers:' Setsuna is able to erect barriers and perform several spells or enchantments that can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. Likewise, Setsuna has the power to break seals, barriers, spells, detect jewel fragements of the shikon no tama, etc. ::Mayose: The Mayose is a spell cast on a twig that can only be performed by a powerful priestess with great knowledge. The twig grows into a tree that reaches the clouds once it is enchanted with a special spiritual spell. It is used to lure and purify demons of a specified type when the demons climb to the top. Quotes * "Life itself is a frightening image for every human being... being strong in life isn't easy." Trivia * The name Setsuna was used in the title of Takemaru of Setsuna, Tōga's rival in winning the heart of Izayoi during Inuyasha the Movie 3 - Swords of an Honorable Ruler. Category:Seireitou Category:Seireitou's infobox templates Category:Females Category:Character